1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and, more particularly, to a sensor assembly for use with stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, stringed musical instruments such as electric guitars have electromagnetic sensors or pick-ups for sensing mechanical vibrations of the strings and converting such into electrical signals. The electrical signals from the electromagnetic sensors are amplified and modified and, ultimately, reconverted into acoustical energy to produce music and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,900 and 5,438,157, issued to Lace, discloses an acoustic electromagnetic sensor assembly and mounting assembly for a stringed musical instrument. In that patent, the sensor assembly has a mounting assembly which fits in a sound hole of the stringed musical instrument. These electromagnetic sensors have a high visual impact when mounted on a stringed musical instrument such as an acoustic guitar. Further, these electromagnetic sensors typically have a tone and output that has a single value.
It is desirable to provide a sensor assembly that has less of a visual impact. It is also desirable to provide a sensor assembly with more variations in tone and output. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a sensor assembly, which meets these desires.